chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Land Before Time Gang
CARTOON VS ISLAND.png Littlefoot Littlefoot, voiced by Gabriel Damon (I), Scott McAfee (II-IV), Brandon LaCroix (V), Thomas Dekker (singing voice, V; singing and speaking, VI-IX), Alec Medlock (X), Aaron Spann (XI), Nick Price (XII), Cody Arens (XIII-TV series) and Anthony Skillman (singing voice, XIII-TV series), is a brown Apatosaurus, called a Longneck in the films. He is the protagonist of the film The Land Before Time and all of its sequels. His mother died in a Sharptooth attack in the first film, and was raised by his grandparents after making the journey to the Great Valley with his friends. Littlefoot is very caring of his friends, and acts as their leader. He is friends with Cera, a Triceratops, Ducky, a Saurolophus, Petrie, a Pteranodon, and Spike, a Stegosaurus. He meets Chomper, a baby Tyrannosaurus, in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, and a new friend, Ruby, an Oviraptor in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time TV series. 'Cera' Cera, voiced by Candace Hutson (I-IV) and Anndi McAfee (V-TV series) is a peach Triceratops, referred to as a bossy Three-horn, and a friend of Littlefoot. Cera tries her best to show no fear, often bragging about her accomplishments and courage. She has difficulty showing weakness, a trait that her father has largely ingrained in her. The original film portrayed her as very arrogant and stubborn towards other species (which she, again, learned from her father), but in later films her bigotry has greatly lessened in order to appeal to younger audiences, although she is still prone to jealousy. Her lessons frequently revolve around not jumping to conclusions, especially in judgment of other dinosaurs. 'Ducky' Ducky, voiced by Judith Barsi (I), Heather Hogan (II-IV) and Aria Noelle Curzon (V-TV series), is a green Saurolophus, known colloquially as a Big Mouth, Duck Bill, or a Swimmer. Closer in design to a Saurolophus, Ducky nonetheless is consistently identified in official material as a Parasaurolophus, or in more ambiguous manners like a "perky, amphibious thing" by Hal Hinson of the Washington Post. She was incorrectly referred to as a platypus in the book, The Animated Films of Don Bluth that was retrieved on January 23, 2007. When speaking, Ducky does not generally use contractions or generalizations, though she does on a few occasions when singing. Ducky is sweet, caring and innocent, and tries to make peace during group conflicts, but is also very naive, to the point that she is mystified and confused when she finds that she feels anger, and has to ask Cera how one expresses anger. Often she will end her sentences with a convivial "Yep, yep, yep", which has become a staple of her character, and was written on the gravestone of her original voice actress, Judith Barsi, who was killed by her own father in a murder-suicide. She is very friendly and caring towards her friends. 'Petrie' Petrie, voiced by Will Ryan (I) and Jeff Bennett (II-TV series), is a brown Pteranodon, also called a Flyer in the series. He is talkative, but speaks in a broken English, usually omitting linking verbs (is, are, am) using "me" in place of "I", and referring to himself in third person. He mostly played the part of the comic relief in the original film, but grew to be more of a regular character as the series progressed, even getting a film centered partly around himself, in The Great Day Of The Flyers, in which he is pressured by his siblings to fly normally, in formation, rather than the freestyle flying he usually does. He is unusual among the main characters, in that he is the only young dinosaur to not have a childish-sounding voice (aside from Spike the few times we hear his voice), instead having a more cartoony voice. This was due to the producers of the original film finding it difficult to decide on a voice for him, when it was suggested that his voice be similar to Digit from the previous Don Bluth movie, An American Tail.While he is generally a close friend of all the main characters, it has been noted that his relationship with Ducky seems to be extra close, possibly due to the pair both being small compared to the other dinosaurs. His close relationship with Ducky is easily shown when he protects her and gets worried about her when she's in danger.Furthermore, it should be noted that Petrie is the only character of the original five principal characters that is not technically a dinosaur. Pteranodons are pterosaurs. Spike Spike, voiced by Rob Paulsen (II-V, VII-TV series) and Jeff Bennett (VI), is a green Stegosaurus known as a Spiketail. He is the second youngest member of the group; Chomper being the only one younger than he is. His hatching was witnessed by Ducky alone, and was taken in by Ducky for the journey to the Great Valley, and by Ducky's family upon arrival at the Great Valley at the end of the first film. He is the hungriest member of the group, constantly eating any plants in his sight, regardless of the trouble it often lands him in. He rarely speaks, although under some periods of stress, he may suddenly speak a word or phrase. He has mumbled inarticulately on many other occasions, and often scat sings or hums during song sequences. In the TV episode "Through the Eyes of a Spiketail," the viewer finally gets the opportunity to see the world from his point of view. He speaks (mentally) with a low voice, similar to his regular voice. In this episode, we learn that he cannot understand anything people say other than names and foods (hearing everything and everyone else as inarticulate growling and jabbering), sees everything in shades of pink, and apparently chooses not to speak (rather than being incapable of speaking), so that he can avoid arguing with people, and so that he can hear the "song" of every plant around him, before deciding whether or not to eat them. We also learn that he does not actually like going off on adventures, but does so because the rest of his friends do. In the eighth film, The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze, it was mentioned by his mother that Spike probably lost his parents in the earthquake from the first film. Spike was added to appeal to a growing number of mentally handicapped viewers who had in recent years become a significant portion of cartoon video consumers. As the series progressed, he gained a strong following among fans of the series. 'Chomper' Chomper, voiced by Rob Paulsen (II), Cannon Young (V), and Max Burkholder (TV series) (Ikue Ōtani in the Japanese dubbed versions of the films and TV series) is a young purple Tyrannosaurus, which is one of many species of carnivorous dinosaurs called Sharpteeth in the series. He appears as a baby in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, hatching from an egg, whom Littlefoot and the others attempt to raise. But his parents appear and he leaves with them, still holding the other children as friends. In Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, he has grown older and can talk. He is bilingual, speaking both the language of the herbivorous dinosaurs and the language of the carnivorous dinosaurs, apparently because he was raised first by Littlefoot, and later his sharptooth parents. He returns as a regular character in the TV series, apparently living in secret in the mountain caves surrounding the Great Valley, along with Ruby, who acts like his sister, in order to escape Red Claw, a sharptooth who is terrorizing the Mysterious Beyond. 'Ruby' Ruby, voiced by Meghan Strange (Yuriko Fuchizaki in the Japanese dubbed version), is a pink Oviraptor, which is called a Fast Runner in the show. Introduced in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time TV series, she mentions that Chomper's parents gave her the responsibility to care for Chomper when the two of them ran to the Great Valley to escape Red Claw and his fast biters. She generally plays the part of the older sister to Chomper and the others, usually staying calm and level-headed. But she has peculiar speaking habits. She will sometimes end a sentence by saying exactly what she just said, but backwards and often speaks in what appear to be riddles, but are actually very obvious points, such as saying that something "Sounds like something I've never heard before". Ruby has not appeared in any of the films. 'Mr. Thicknose' Mr. Thicknose, voiced by Robert Guillaume (VIII) and Dorian Harewood (TV series), is an elderly Pachyrhinosaurus. In his first appearance, Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze, he is a very respected resident of the Great Valley; having convinced the others that he has been everywhere and seen everything. When snow falls in the valley for the first known time, and he is unable to explain it, the other adults lose faith in him. He later reveals to the children, to whom he acted as a teacher, that most of his knowledge comes from secondary sources.The character's only appearance in the films, to date, was in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze, but he has become a regular in the TV series. 'Mo' Mo, voiced by Rob Paulsen, is a colorful Ophthalmosaurus who first appeared in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water. The character is bilingual, speaking a broken form of the herbivore language, as well as his native dolphin-like language. He is very playful, and becomes popular with the main characters aside from Cera, who is at first annoyed by his playful antics.Though the character's only prominent roles are in the ninth movie and in the TV episode "The Missing Fast-Water Adventure", he has made a few cameo appearances in the films. In Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, he jumps out of the water during the "Adventuring" musical number, and he says "And fly!" during the song "Flip, Flap and Fly" in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. 'Guido' Guido, voiced by Rob Paulsen, is a teal blue Microraptor gui, who first appears in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. He is convinced that he's the only one of his kind, having never seen another of his kind before. His origins are unknown, as he apparently has no idea what he is or where he came from. Though he tries to fly, he can only glide for a brief period of time. He reappears in the TV episode "The Hermit of Black Rock", in which he and Petrie meet an old blind purple Pteranodon named Swooper (voiced by Jess Harnell), and learns to fly properly. He often appears neurotic or panicky at times, and easily confused. 'Shorty' Shorty, voiced by Brandon Michael (X) and Elizabeth Daily (TV Series) is a young dark green Brachiosaurus who first appears in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration. When Bron found Shorty, he was defending a group of much younger Camarasaurus. Shorty bullies Littlefoot at first, and antagonizes him, until Littlefoot decides that he can be his adopted older brother, and Shorty accepts. At the end of the film, Bron finally adopts Shorty. 'Tippy and his Mother' Tippy and his Mother, voiced by Jeremy Suarez (VIII) and Cree Summer (TV series), is a pink and brown Stegosaurus who first appeared in The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze, in which his herd migrates into the Great Valley, temporarily, after which he quickly befriends Spike. Unlike Spike, Tippy, though with limited use of words, is very vocal.His mother is a kindly female Stegosaurus, who invites Spike to spend time with her herd upon learning that he has been adopted by another species and has not spent time around his species. She later invites him to travel with the herd when they leave the valley in search of food during the freeze. She and her son, together with their herd, reappear in the episode "The Forbidden Friendship". 'Hyp, Mutt & Nod' Hyp, Mutt & Nod are a trio of bullying adolescent dinosaurs, who first appeared in The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, in which they continually pick on the main characters and bring trouble to them and serve as the primary (later former) antagonists. In particular, after their musical number "When You're Big", Littlefoot and Cera remind the trio that when all of them reach adulthood, the three bullies will actually be the smallest of them. He responds by threatening that he will make sure that Littlefoot and his friends never make it to adulthood. They act tough to appear braver and bigger than they really are, even refusing to acknowledge that Littlefoot and his friends saved their lives on one occasion. However, at the end of the film, they appear to have become more friendly and kind. It is also implied near the end of the film that the leader of the trio, Hyp (Hypsilophodon), behaves in this manner because of aggressive treatment he receives from his father. His lackey, Mutt (Muttaburrasaurus), is shown to be much softer-hearted, as well as much more dim-witted, usually adding nothing to a conversation but a simple "Oh...er, yeah!". Hyp's other lackey, Nod (Nodosaurus), is slightly hyperactive, frequently emphasizing what Hyp says, as well as allowing him to ride on his back.The trio appear again in the season one finale of the television series, "The Great Egg Adventure". In the film, they were voiced by Whit Hetford (Hyp), Jeff Bennett (Mutt), and Scott Menville (Nod). (III - minus V), In the TV series, Bennett and Menville resume their roles, but Hyp is voiced by Mikey Kelley. They appear to not have changed much from their original bullying personae, though their designs have softened slightly (as do most character designs in the series). 'Ali' Ali, voiced by Juliana Hansen (IV) and Nika Futterman (TV series), is a young female purple Apatosaurus, who first appeared in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. She quickly befriends and develops a crush on Littlefoot, volunteering to take him to the Land of Mists - her former home - to retrieve the Night Flower for his sick grandfather, but is wary of the other main characters at first, having been used to only the company of longnecks due to her herd constantly moving around. As the film progresses, she begins to embrace the concept of diverse-species friendships, although she remains somewhat shy.Ali appears again in the TV episode "The Brave Longneck Scheme". 'Mrs. Twoped' Mrs. Twoped was an unseen friend of Tria around the time of Tricia's hatching. After Tricia ran for the very first time in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, Tria remarked that she could not wait to tell Mrs. Twoped about it. Due to her last name, Mrs. Twoped can be presumed to be a two-legged dinosaur. In the Swedish translation, her name is "Fru. Rörhuvud", which translates to "Mrs. Tubehead", so she could be a Parasaurolophus. 'Doc' Doc, voiced by Kris Kristofferson (VI) and Jeff Bennett (TV series) is a wandering elderly Diplodocus who goes "where the road takes him". He is taciturn, and not forthcoming of his past. In his first appearance, he saves Littlefoot shortly after arriving in the Great Valley, and Littlefoot idolizes him after getting the idea that he is the legendary "Lone Dinosaur", who according to a story he heard from his Grandpa, saved the Great Valley from a particularly powerful Sharptooth long before; Doc's own statements about having visited the Great Valley before, as well as a large scar on the right side of his face resembling an identical one that the Lone Dinosaur received from the Sharptooth he defeated, support Littlefoot's ideas. When the Great Valley residents accuse Doc of bringing a recent string of misfortune to the valley (Including, among other things, a tornado), Littlefoot defends him to the point of putting him above his own grandfather to the surprise of the adults. At the end of the film, after Doc and Grandpa Longneck defeat a marauding Brown Allosaurus and a Tyrannosaurus Rex together, Doc leaves the valley. Littlefoots begs him not to go too far, in case the valley may need a hero again, but Doc states that he already has a hero, his Grandfather.Doc appears again in the TV episode "The Lone Dinosaur Returns", in which it is revealed that he now has a lady-friend, who he claims was going to meet him in the valley. During the episode, he encounters Chomper, a young sharptooth whom Littlefoot befriended, and is appalled that Littlefoot is fraternizing with Sharpteeth. However, when he learns that Chomper helped in saving his lady-friend's life, he apologizes and accepts that while Chomper may be a sharptooth, he is not like the other ones. 'Grandpa and Grandma Longneck' Grandpa Longneck, voiced by Kenneth Mars (II - XII, TV series), and Grandma Longneck, voiced by Linda Gary (II - IV) and Miriam Flynn (V - XII, TV series), are two older bluish-grey Apatosauruses and are Littlefoot's maternal grandparents. They are his primary caregivers after their daughter (his mother) died in the first film. They act as parents to Littlefoot, giving him advice when needed and take their responsibility of protecting Littlefoot very seriously. Grandpa Longneck, together with Topsy, serves as a leader for the combined herds of the Great Valley, although they often argue, with Topsy usually taking extreme measures, while Grandpa tries to keep everything calm. Together with Grandma Longneck, he serves as a voice of reason for the residents. The two of them are very enlightened to other species, and supportive of Littlefoot's diverse-species friends. Littlefoot has a strong bond with his grandfather, and looks up to him as an idol. Both of them are slow to anger unlike Topsy. However, Grandpa has shown numerous times (And Grandma has shown once), that he can fight just as well as any dinosaur when Littlefoot is in danger, often taking on sharpteeth one on one.Grandma and Grandpa Longneck appear in all of the Land Before Time films, and in many episodes of the TV series. Their names have never been given, as the characters, including each other, refer to them as "Grandma and Grandpa," or "Longneck." Bron appears as their son-in-law, though he refers to them as "Papa and Mama Longneck." 'Bron' Bron, voiced by Kiefer Sutherland (X), is a brown Apatosaurus, the father of Littlefoot, and adoptive father of Shorty. He first appears in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, when Littlefoot meets him for the first time. Bron reveals that he was separated from his wife and parents-in-law before Littlefoot was born. He never stopped trying to find Littlefoot; in the process, he came across dozens of longnecks who looked to him for protection, and thus became the leader of a herd. Although Shorty bond well together after their meeting, Cera, Spike, Ducky, and Petrie realizes that even though he wants to live with his father, he cannot bring himself to leave his friends or his grandparents, as well as reminding Bron that to some of his herd, especially Shorty, he is more than just a leader. So they go their separate ways, promising that they will meet again.Bron later appears in the TV episode "The Big Longneck Test", in which he administers a series of difficult tasks to Littlefoot, to determine whether he would be a good leader. 'Chomper's Parents' Chomper's Parents are a pair of Tyrannosaurus carnivorous "sharpteeth" theropods, who are after Red Claw, the most prominent Sharptooth in the series, having been featured in both of Chomper's film appearances. They are sexually dimorphic, with Chomper's father being black and his mother having a tannish-yellowish color. They are shown to be very over-protective of their son, as well as breaking into the Great Valley to search for him after his egg was accidentally taken into the valley by Littlefoot and the gang in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, and fighting to protect him from an aggressive foreign sharptooth (a bright green Giganotosaurus) in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. Although the two initially treat the five friends as prey, they promise to never eat them as a reward for rescuing Chomper from the aforementioned sharptooth. They are last seen with their son waving farewell to Littlefoot and his friends once they are returning to their families, implying that they will see them again. But in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists, a black Sharptooth resembling Chomper's Dad had a cameo (in the beginning of the 4th film) where he is seen chasing the herd of Dryosaurus (however he wasn't seen again in the rest of the movie). 'Ducky and Spike's Mother' Ducky and Spike's Mother, voiced by Tress MacNeille, is a Saurolophus and has appeared in most of the 13 movies that have debuted so far. Ducky and Spike's father is rarely seen but has appeared now and again, for example in the background Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze. Their mother loves all her children and is very attentive. She is popular among Littlefoot and his friends for these reasons and is treated with respect by all children and adults in the Great Valley. She occasionally has doubts on how to raise Spike, whether in keeping with her own values or with those of his racial heritage. This was seen in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze when a stegosaur herd met and befriended Spike. She lets him go with the herd to learn "his kind"; however when Spike fell through ice, it was she who rescued her grateful son by diving into the ice that breaks. 'Ducky and Spike's Siblings' There are at least 14 young siblings. Although they look much like Ducky, they lack her sense of adventure, preferring to stay at home with their mother. Ever since Ducky introduced them to "our new brother, Spike" at the end of the first film, all the Big Mouths have happily accepted him as part of the family, even if they do not understand him as well as Ducky does. The total 14 came in two clutches, as in the first film; Ducky's nest contained about half a dozen eggs. Later, in the second film, Ducky's Parents are shown to have another nest, with about another half dozen or so. The film ends with the new clutch hatching. 'Littlefoot's Mother' Appearing only in The Land Before Time, Littlefoot's Mother, voiced by Helen Shaver, was shown to be a very loving mother to her only living son, giving up her life early on in the first film to save Littlefoot and Cera from the Sharptooth, who severely wounded her in battle, causing her to die from her injuries later. She was not bigoted towards other species, although she told Littlefoot that the different herds usually avoided each other because their ancestors had done so for a long time. Before her death, she informed Littlefoot on how to reach the Great Valley, and stayed by him in spirit to guide him on the journey there. Her parents are Littlefoot's grandparents, who were left as his primary caregivers after her death. Littlefoot's mother is shown in a flashback scene in the tenth film, although she is portrayed as being blue in color, whereas in the first film, she was brown. She is the daughter of Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, and Bron's wife. It is most likely that she is blue, as it is her husband remembering her and Littlefoot was young when she died. 'Petrie's Mother' Petrie's Mother, voiced by Tress MacNeille, is a dark blue color Pteranodon who appears in the entire series of The Land Before Time. She is Pterano's sister. She has majority appearances in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire and Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. In the seventh film, she flies to the top of the Mysterious Beyond to find Petrie and Ducky, blaming Pterano for being a bad leader. 'Topps' Topps, voiced by Burke Byrnes (I) and John Ingle (II - present, TV series), is a gray Triceratops, and the father of Cera. He was credited as "Daddy Topps" in the first film and is otherwise referred to as "Mr. Threehorn". In Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, the character Tria refers to him by the pet name "Topsy," much to the annoyance of his daughter Cera.Topps is generally portrayed as being belligerent, domineering and stubborn, although this theme has been slightly downplayed in the later films, and a softer side to his personality has been more frequently used. Underneath his tough personality, he still loves his daughter dearly and approves of her friendship with the others. Sometimes he does wrong things like leading his daughter to the flames in his third film called The Time of the Great Giving. 'Tria' Tria, voiced by Camryn Manheim (XI - XII) and Jessica Gee (XIII, TV series), is a pink "Three-Horn" (Triceratops) who is now Topsy's mate. It is revealed in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses that she and Topps (Cera's father) met when they were younger, and are reunited in the film - much to the dismay of Cera (to the point of trying to attack her own friends in anger should any mention of/reference towards Tria be made), who is very used to being the center of her father's attention. Despite some false starts, however, Cera and her new stepmother do manage to get along in the end. Tria immediately finds the Tinysauruses cute when she comes across a wandering pair, which is why she separates from him for a short time. Tria and Topps have a child in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. 'Cera's Siblings' Topps and his first mate are shown to have had several children on at least two occasions. The first time can only be inferred; the existence of Dinah and Dana - Cera's niece and nephew and Topps' grandchildren - implies that Topps and his mate had at least one child before Cera's egg laying. Cera also had several nestmates; primarily sisters. As of Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, she has a half-sister named Tricia; the offspring of her father and stepmother, Tria. 'The Tinysauruses' The Tinysauruses are an underground living multi-color colony of kitten sized Mussauruses who appeared in The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses. Their leader is an old cranky Mussaurus with a huge voice named Big Daddy (voiced by Michael Clarke Duncan) along with his daughter Lizzie (voiced by Cree Summer). Other individuals include Skitter (voiced by Leigh Kelly), Dusty (voiced by Ashley Rose Orr) and Rocky (voiced by Nika Futterman). The tinysauruses only reappear slightly in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, seen in a tunnel during the song "Flip, Flap and Fly" as well as mentioned in the episode "Stranger From the Mysterious Above". 'Kosh' Kosh, voiced by Rob Paulsen (III, minus V), Jeff Bennett (XI - XII, TV series) and Pete Sepenuk (TV series), is a gluttonous, pink Ankylosaurus who appears reduces exile in some of the The Land Before Time films and the TV series. He is almost always seen eating, and usually ends up having his meal disturbed or interrupted in some way. He is also rather quick to anger, though maybe not as much as Nod's father. He is apparently on good terms with him, usually being the first to agree with Nod, but often argues with him too. His first name was revealed in the end credits of the TV episode "The Star Day Celebration". 'Rooter' Rooter, voice by Pat Hingle, is an elderly Turquoise colored Scolosaurus who only appeared in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time (which Hingle also narrated). He spoke to Littlefoot and consoled him after the Sharptooth killed his mother. 'Foobie' Foobie, voiced by Pete Sepenuk, was the mute Yellow Belly who is considered the Wise One. Foobie makes friends with Spike the spiketail. 'Hidden Runner' Hidden Runner, voiced by Rob Paulsen, is a green and blue Troodon whose only appearance, so far, has been in The Land Before Time TV series episode "The Spooky Nighttime Adventure". He (or she) has the ability to blend in with its habitat due to its multi-colored markings, giving the impression that it can turn invisible. 'Loofah and Doofah' Loofah and Doofah are two Beipiaosaurus Yellow-Bellies who only appeared in The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends. Loofah is voiced by Cuba Gooding, Jr. and Doofah is voiced by Sandra Oh. Loofah is the cheerful leader of a herd of Yellow-Bellies who, in the film, are looking for the Berry Valley. Doofah is a prominent female in her herd, and is equally friendly and optimistic. Both of them have short term memory loss, and are motivated by impulsive needs. 'Milo, Lydia, and Plower' Milo, Lydia, and Plower are three Ceratogaulus featured in Stranger from the Mysterious Above. They believe Spike to be "The Big Wise One". Milo was voiced by Rob Paulsen, Plower by Meghan Strange, and Lydia by Anndi McAfee. 'Archie' Archie is an old Archelon, an extinct species of turtle. He lives in a cave just outside of the Land of Mists. He has only ever appeared in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. 'Tickles' Tickles was a Megazostrodon from the Land of Mists. He lived in a tree with his family. He has only ever appeared in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. ''He was voiced by Frank Welker. 'Elsie' '''Elsie' is an Elasmosaurus who returns Littlefoot, Ducky, Cera, Petrie and Spike to their families at the other side of the ocean at the end of Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. 'Sue' Sue is a bright pink Supersaurus, she saved Littlefoot from a Belly Dragger by simply crushing its face in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration.'' She wishes to meet somebody who is taller than her, and once in the crater, she meets a Ultrasaurus that is taller than herself. Sue is kind and gentle, but her real personality remains a mystery because of her short amount of screen time. She was voiced by Bernadette Peters. 'Pat' '''Pat' is an old but not always wise Apatosaurus, who only appeared in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration,' '''and was voiced by James Garner. Trivia *Littlefoot and the charatcers started their own journey to the human world in ''Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of of The Goonies, Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' ''Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure ''and lots more. Category:Animals characters Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:Dinosaurs Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series allies Category:Muppet Babies & Rugrats Adventures allies Category:Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures allies Category:HEROINES Category:Groups Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Allies Category:Trexs Category:Duck bill dinos